A die-cushion device has been used in drawing-forming a workpiece with a pressing machine. Such a die-cushion device includes a die cushion pad supporting a blank holder via a cushion pin, and the die cushion pad is lowered in synchronization with a movement of a slide on which an upper die is mounted.
According to a recent suggestion, the die cushion pad is divided into a plurality of pad members, each of which is individually driven by a servo motor as a biasing force generating means so as to control a cushion force per pad member, such that a high-accuracy press forming operation may be performed (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-06-543